Wireless networks are widely deployed, especially for use in relatively well-defined areas such as residences, workplaces, and certain public venues. A wireless access point (sometimes referred to as an “AP”) can be connected to a cable modem or digital subscriber line (DSL) modem to provide wireless access to a broadband network. A wireless client (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, or another similar device) may establish a communication link (“associate”) with an access point, either directly or through a range extender device.
To increase available bandwidth, access points are configured with an increasing number of radios capable of transmitting and receiving signals in a variety of frequency bands. For example, a three-radio access point may be configured to support simultaneous operation on three channels. Three-radio operation may be enabled by communication protocols such as Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ac. IEEE 802.11ac provides for multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) operation, which supports simultaneous communication from the access point to multiple clients. MU-MIMO operation may thus substantially improve communication with the access point.
However, each additional radio consumes an increasing amount of power and processing resources of the access point. Further, transmission and reception of signals by each radio may generate interference with other signals from other devices. Moreover, the additional radios raise issues of regulatory conformance with power consumption and signal emission regulations in various jurisdictions.